Pink and Black
by Miamccar
Summary: Sonic wants Shadow to date Amy so she wouldn't be lonely. Shadow reluctantly agreed and asked Amy on a date, and they went to a carnival. As it went on, Shadow slowly falls in love with Amy. (One year!)


Amy Rose was walking through the park, alone this time. Not knowing that a blue hedgehog was watching her on top of the trees. Sonic knew that one day that he'll tell her that he likes her as a friend and not as a girlfriend. But being a kind-heart hero, he's afraid that he'll break her heart or worse. He thought up an idea then jumped off and rushed off.

"You want to date who?" Sonic was at Shadow's house, talking to Shadow about the idea.

"I want you to date Amy. I repeated that like twice." Sonic said.

"Why should I?" The ultimate life form asked with his arms crossed.

"Because I don't want to break her heart in the future." Sonic explained. Shadow raised a brow

"And you asked me to date her? Did you asked anyone else?" The black hedgehog asked.

"Tails is a little young, Knuckles has Rouge pretty much everyone have a person already or too young. Since you're still single and the first person that came to mind." The blue hero explained.

"I don't think Amy likes guys like me. You even told me that 'I'm a emo'." Shadow said and copied Sonic's voice.

"Trying doesn't hurt." Sonic advised.

"...Okay where is she now?"

* * *

Amy sat on a beach in the park, relaxing.

"Hi Amy." She turned to see Shadow wearing a black suit and holding a rose.

"Shadow? What's with the suit?" The pink hedgehog asked, getting up from the bench.

"I want to," He look away in anger "Ask you on a date." Amy was silent for a moment but she said

"Ya sure." She said with a smile. Shadow turned to her, surprised.

"Since I want to spend time with you. So, we are going?" Amy asked.

"How about..." He saw a flyer to a carnival that starts at 6pm and located outside of Station Square.

"How about the carnival?" Shadow suggested.

"Great choice." The pink hedgehog agreed. Shadow pulled out a green emerald that he found a week ago.

"Chaos control." The two teleported to the entrance of the carnival. Amy sway a bit and felt dizzy.

"Oh sorry, I forgot that you never been in chaos control before." Shadow apologized.

"Nah I'm fine. Let's have fun!" Amy grabbed Shadow's hand to the carnival. The first hour was them walking around the carnival. Amy bought a pink cotton candy

"Want some?" Amy asked, handing the soft candy to her 'date'.

"No thanks." Shadow said.

"Have you even try it before?" She asked.

"I guess not. But I don't feel like trying it." Shadow said with his arms crossed.

"Oh come on, trying doesn't hurt." Amy pulled out a piece and give it to the other hedgehog. Shadow ate the whole piece and felt it dissolve in his tongue.

"I'll never get used to that." Shadow commented. He saw his tongue had pink dots which made Amy laugh.

Later, they went to a prize booth which is a shooting game.

"Let's try this!" Amy tried the game but keep missing the target.

"I'll teach you how to use a gun." Shadow placed his hands over Amy's hands who was holding the gun up.

"Focus on the target, let nothing distract you." (I don't know how guns work so bear with me dX)

Amy shot the target three times in a row and won a small blue baby penguin plushie that was wearing a tuxedo.

"Thank you Shadow." She hugged him which made him blush a bit. More time passed, both hedgehogs went in a photo booth. Amy posed for the camera but Shadow had his usual frown. On the last one, she made him smile by pushing up his lips to make a smile. Shadow rubbed his cheeks after they were done.

"Honestly, you're kind of cute when you smile." Amy said with a smile. Shadow rolled his eyes with him blushing a bit. They walked a bit until they saw a roller coaster.

"How about we ride that one?" Shadow asked but Amy's eyes were wide.

"Are you scared?" The black hedgehog asked again.

"Nah! L-Let's go." Amy said, trying to hide her fear.

"Whatever you say." They sit on the ride before it starts. Shadow placed his hand on Amy's hand which makes her look at him.

"Don't worry, I'm here if you're scared." Amy smiled and blushed when Shadow said that. They ride the roller coaster without Amy scared. The two were sitting on the bleachers, talking.

"So, how was this date?" The black hedgehog asked.

"It was pretty fun. Thank you for taking me here." Amy said with the plushie in her arms.

"I agree, it was fun." Shadow said.

"I know this is a random question but, how old are you?" Amy asked the ultimate life form.

"Well, I was frozen for 50 years. But my real age is 20." Shadow said.

"Oh well I'm 19. Just a one year gap." The pink hedgehog said with a cute smile.

 _"She's cute when she smiles."_ After Shadow thought that, fireworks of many color hits the black starry sky. He saw Amy looking at the fireworks with a smile and her eyes sparkled in many colors reflected off the fireworks. Shadow don't know why Sonic can't be with her? She's hyper all the time but she's fun to be around, so why? He placed his hand over Amy's hand, she looked at him. He lean over to her and pressed his lips against her's as they both closed their eyes, enjoying the moment. They broke the kiss and Shadow realized what he done.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to." He rose up and about to leave but Amy grabbed his sleeve before he did.

"Why are you leaving?" She asked.

"I didn't know what I was thinking. I don't think you like guys like me." Shadow said before sitting back down on the bleachers.

"So? You're a great guy. You never break promises, work hard and you care for everyone." Amy said, now resting her head on his shoulder. Shadow smiled at placed his arm around her

"You're right."

It was now 10pm, Shadow walked Amy to her house.

"Goodnight." The black hedgehog said. Amy kissed him on the cheek.

"You too." The pink hedgehog said before going inside her house. Shadow placed his hand on his cheek, smiling before going off to his house.

He arrived to his house when his phone rang. He picked it up

" **Hey Shads,** " It was Sonic at the other end. " **How was the date?** " The blue hero asked.

"It was...Great." The black hedgehog said with a smile.

 **I hope you enjoyed this. Even though I'm not a fan of ShadAmy I wanted to do this. I really hated that Sonic in most ShadAmy stories for being A: An A**hole or B: He have another, breaking her heart. Honestly, Sonic couldn't hurt his friends so I did this. There will be more chapters soon. Have a good day :3**


End file.
